Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice
by nathalex01
Summary: When a rather strange young woman enrolls at McKinley High, Santana's life is twisted and turned in more ways than she'd like. Mostly Sugartana and Brittana, with a few other ships on the side. Rating subject to change.


**- ONE -**

Santana and Brittany hurried into the cafeteria, forcing several freshmen aside as they presented their trays to the tired old lunch lady standing on the other side of the counter. The food was nothing special, but then again, neither of the girls expected miracles. They seated themselves at a small table in the corner of the room, as far away as possible from the loud chatter of their classmates.

"I can't believe it's Taco Tuesday already. I thought it was tomorrow," said Brittany, excitedly.

"Figgins said they changed the menus, Britt, remember?"

"No, but I'll just go with it," Brittany replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"I can sit here, right?" asked an unfortunately familiar voice in the cafeteria, interrupting the conversation. Santana rolled her eyes as she turned to face the newcomer.

"No," Santana quickly responded, turning back to face Brittany, who seemed content to just eat her tacos without bothering Santana and the new girl.

"Fair enough," said the new girl. She pulled up the chair at Santana's side and slouched back on it, carelessly dropping her lunch tray on the small table.

"So, you're normal deaf as well as tone deaf?" Santana asked coldly.

"Tone deaf?" the new girl asked, clearly puzzled. "You're mistaking me for someone else. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Not going to be the last, either." The girl seemed to find that amusing.

"It's fine. Jealousy is an ugly trait, my mum always says."

"Does your mother ever tell you to stop talking?" The girl tilted her head, thinking deeply for a moment.

"I don't think so. I usually ignore her." Santana sighed in exasperation.

"Sweetie, could you take a hint and, you know, quickly go away?"

"But my name's Sugar..." she replied, quizzically raising an eyebrow to Santana.

"There's just no talking to you, is there?" Santana said, starting to look defeated.

"But you're talking to me now! You make absolutely no sense. There are schools out there that cater for girls like you." Santana shot Sugar a hateful glare.

"Sorry, Asperger's."

"These plastic plates have pretty sharp edges, honey. Getting the hint, now?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sugar asked. Santana opened her mouth to speak, but she was swiftly cut off.

"I worry about you, Samantha."

"It's Santana," Santana said slowly, about ready to rip this new chick to shreds.

"That's a pretty stupid name for a girl. _Santana_'s a rock band."

"And this is coming from a girl called _Sugar_?" replied Santana sarcastically.

"I just told you that was my name! You have some serious mental issues, Santana." Santana looked about ready to explode.

"Anyway, I have to ask you something," said Sugar, calmly. Santana swiftly turned to Brittany, mouthing the words "save me". Brittany smiled back, evidently missing the point. Santana breathed in deeply as Sugar continued.

* * *

><p>"I want you."<p>

"What?" Santana shouted, a look of sheer horror overcoming her complexion.

"Not a freakin' chance, sweet cheeks!" Santana continued, unaware of all the stares she was getting from the surrounding students.

"I meant in my glee club. I wouldn't want you, either. Your voice is too rough and scratchy for me to want to listen to all day long."

"If you hate my voice, why do you want me to join your little singing group?" Santana asked, clearly relieved that this chick wasn't into her after all.

"You could learn a lot from me. You clearly need help." Again, Santana breathed deeply, desperately trying to calm herself down. She took solace in thinking to herself that there was no way she'd join this Sugar girl's glee club. New Directions sucked badly enough, but the alternative club was still far worse.

"Do you even have enough members?"

"We have two. Of course, excluding Miss Corcoran."

"You need twelve. You know that, right?"

"There's very little that I don't know."

"You're exhausting, honey."

"Again, my name's Sugar."

"_Honey_ was a nickname."

"That nickname sucks ass," Sugar commented, smiling.

"Don't smile at me. I don't like you very much."

"You will soon, though. I'm delightful." Santana looked up at the clock high up the cafeteria's eastern wall, noticing that this painful lunch only had a few minutes remaining.

"We have class soon, you'd better go away now." Sugar shrugged.

"I suppose so. Text me when you're done thinking about my offer. It's a pretty good one."

"Sugar, I'm pretty sure I'll think about it long and hard," Santana replied, nodding her head and feigning a smile.

"You've finally got my name down. About time." Sugar quickly spun round, and hurried off towards the cafeteria's front entrance. Santana watched her leave, frowning as she left the building.

* * *

><p>"What is her problem?" she asked Brittany, sighing in defeat.<p>

"What do you mean? I think she's pretty nice," Brittany replied, pushing her now-empty lunch tray away from her.

"I really disagree there." Santana scoffed, "She's even worse than Rachel on her time of the month." Brittany reached forward, taking Santana's hand in her own.

"Don't be like that, Santana. She's only new here. She was trying to make friends." Santana laughed.

"Well, she sucks at that," Santana scoffed, letting go of Brittany's hand. Santana poked the small remainder of her lunch with her fork, noticing her tacos had gone far too cold by now. The two sat silently for a moment, and their table had quickly become an awkward place to sit. Finally, Santana spoke.

"You think I was too mean to her." Brittany nodded slowly.

"She started it..." Santana, only to be cut off yet again.

"That doesn't mean you had to finish it," said Brittany, grinning slightly.

"You're right, as usual," Santana said, at length.

"Either way, I can't join her club. Not while you're still in Schuester's band." Brittany laughed.

"I'm not asking you to leave me, Santana."

"You'd better not be," Santana said jokingly. The two were now grinning uncontrollably, simply revelling in each other's presence.

"You know I'm the only way who sees you this way, right?" Brittany commented. Santana didn't know how to reply to that.

"And you also know that doesn't have to be the way it is." Santana shrugged.

"Promise me you'll be nicer to Honey."

"Sugar."

"She wasn't lying. You do have it down." The school bell then rung out loudly, and the sound quickly reverberated around the room.

"You never know, you might like her," said Brittany, standing up from her chair. Santana sighed again.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I'm not too sure this fic's worth continuing, but I will definitely write up a second chapter and just see how it goes. Although this fic is primarily be focused on Sugar, Santana and Brittany, I promise you that most of the _Glee _cast will have some sort of role, some larger than others. Hope you enjoyed it! :P_**


End file.
